Teknoman Gunner
by Hector Flores
Summary: After the end of the elemental nations Naruto achieved immortality, but at the cost of his one true love. Centuries later he becomes a crewmember of an outer space exploration mission that goes horribly wrong. He returns to earth to fight with his fellow teknoman Blade as teknoman Gunner. He will also find out than when love is true it is also eternal.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

Grammar Nazis beware this fan fiction will make you cry out of sheer frustration, you have been warned.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War the population was devastated beyond anything any of the Kage could ever imagine. Naruto one of the last remaining ninja from Konoha had done the impossible to end the war. In a desperate attempt to stop Kaguya and her minions he met with every single of the nine tailed beasts.

In a few months he convinced them that becoming part of him was the only way to truly integrate each of them into a coherent whole. In a day the nine beast all began to form one and she was a beauty in her human form. She called herself Shinju and she was very grateful to Naruto as he made the effort to bring about her return.

Madara was furious since he had planned to used her to place a genjutsu on the moon and therefore brainwash the entire world into being his minions. In the last battle Naruto killed Obito, Madara and Kaguya with a massive rasengan powered with the help of Shinju but not without a cost.

The attack was so powerful that it slowly was causing extreme damage to his body. Shinju knew that if he had to use it more than three times he would most certainly die. In the time together they both fell in love and often would make plans for their marriage and maybe even have a few kids together. Seeing the man she loved having a hard time to even breath was something that made her make her decision.

Shinju sacrificed herself and gave Naruto the ability to live forever and regenerate his body to the point that even if someone destroyed his head or heart he could still regrow them and live. Naruto begged his beloved not to do it, that he wanted her to live and be happy. Shinju kissed him on his lips as she transfered all her wisdom and abilities to him.

"Do not cry my beloved Naruto this is only a brief farewell, we shall meet again someday. " Shinju was gone as he screamed in frustration at having lost the only person in his life that truly loved him." I will not waste my time. I will continue to grow strong and learn every day so that one day this situation will not repeat. "

Naruto became a wanderer across the world and time. At times he helped people with their diseases and at times he actually caused them to put an end to a tyrannical government. At times he was called the devil and at times he was worshipped as a God. He lived through the rise and fall of empires and in the time he continued to learn and grow strong he became more and more pessimistic of human nature.

It was many decades till he began to trust humans again. He was made the chief of security to an outer space expedition to see what was beyond Mars and beyond. This is where the family of explorers slowly became sort of a surrogate family for him and for the first time since Shinju's passing he allowed himself to be happy once again.

The family consisted of three children, a wife and the lead of the expedition her husband. Jack and Blake were twin brothers and their younger sister was a happy friendly young woman by the name of Shara and one of that became a surrogate sister to Naruto. The mother was a harsh disciplinarian and you could swear she could make the devil cry. Her name was Helena and her husband was the ever curious Frank.

The family made it past the asteroid belt and that is when they found something that would change them forever. The ruins of an old spacecraft and something made Naruto tell them to avoid it. "Frank I have a bad feeling about that wreck. For the safety of your family and crew we must avoid it."

Frank began to laugh, "No sense this exploration is to learn what is beyond our world. Here we have possible proof of extraterrestrial life and you want to avoid it. Where is my brave chief of security and who are you?"

Naruto was ignored and as the family entered the ship they would one day wish they had listened to him, but now it was simply too late. They did not know it but their decision would change their lives forever and cause the death of so many people some those they consider friends or even family.

Five years have passed since that faithful day and now there were no humans left from the once adventurous crew now instead were a new race of people that obeyed their ruler a man by the name Darkon. Darkon was many things focused, intelligent, and determined. He was also what you might call their king. His queen was cold as space and twice as vicious as any of the spider crab soldiers under their command.

The few teknomen and teknowomen that were on the now repaired battle cruiser were currently undergoing medical checks and maintenance in their assigned teknopods. The teknopod would supply the person within with nutrients and keep them safe in their travels through hyperspace.

At present there were plans for only three teknomen to act as the vanguard of the invasion of the third planet on the current planetary system. They were Blade , Dagger and Gunner. Blade was the only one that was considered a bit odd by the rest since he was the only one that did not accept the part of his venamoid nature.

Darkon knew that his precious Blade could in fact turn traitor and could cause himself to be harmed or even killed so he decided for Gunner to do something about it.

One night he ordered Gunner to report to his private chambers for a special assignment. His queen told him she wanted to be present but he told her to take care of the others instead. She was not happy about it but she loved him enough to obey his orders.

"Gunner, I am sending you with Blade. He did not complete the teknoprocess like you and the others and has not acceptable his venamoid nature. I want you to watch out for him and help him realize his true nature. First and foremost I want you to help him and keep him safe. " Gunner looked at Darkon and he decided to ask a question.

" What shall I do if he has goals that are against the benefit of our people? What shall I do if he chooses to defend that planet and it's people rather than us? And lastly what shall I do if another teknoman decides to kill him for being a traitor to our kind? " Darkon laughed as he heard the questions.

" This is why you are my favorite Gunner. You are always thinking ahead and see the possibilities just as well as I do. If Blade indeed chooses the inhabitants of that planet over us you must try and persuade him to stop but if you can not then you are free to do as you please. You may join his cause or kill him yourself. I leave the choice to you. "

Darkon smiled as he continued." As to other teknoman attacking blade or yourself I do hope you can stop the fight before either you or the attacking teknoman dies. " Gunner excused himself so he could take time and check Shara's condition.

To each teknoman there was one spider crab female, the one that was tasked with the care and health of her assigned teknoman. Shara was not an exception to this and Gunner knew this. He walked over to her and then asked the assigned spider crab if Shara was doing well. The spider crab nodded her head and it almost looked like she was happy that Shara was doing well.

He thanked for doing this for them and she smiled and gave a look that spoke to him, a look that he had nothing to worry about. He decided to visit the spider crab female that did the same for him. The spider crab was large by this time in his life and she saw him enter her resting place and she gave him a big hug.

"I am alright mother, there is nothing for you to worry about. " the spider crab looked at him and he knew what she wanted to know." Yes it is true, I will be going to that planet with Blade and Dagger. I want to think that Blade will listen to reason but I will be fine. "

 _" I know you my precious boy, you will more than likely fight to protect Blade. You been close ever since you could arm yourselves. I am just an old spider crab and I do worry about you my precious boy. Take that over by the wall I made you a good luck keepsake. Be safe if only for your dear old spider crab mom alright? But since you are going to that planet why not find yourself a mate and give me some grandchildren to play with. "_

Gunner could hardly believe what she said to him, she told him to find a mate a e like it was the easiest thing in the universe to find."I make no promises but I hardly think I will find a female to be my mate amongst those creatures."

The two decided to catch up with Dagger who just happened to go on ahead of them. "Gunner do you honestly think we are doing the right thing? We are humans from the very planet we are trying to conquer. We should be loyal to the earth." Blade trying his very best to persuade him but he just kept on listening.

"Gunner I am talking to you. Do you hate the people of earth so much that you will ignore their right to live? " As soon as they were within eyesight of the spacering. He decided to answer him. " No Blade I do not hate the people of this planet, but we need to grow our race will not survive and the spider crabs as loyal and caring as they are can not help us increase our population."

Blade looked at him and could not find the words to say that Gunner was wrong. "Do we need to kill so many to save our race Gunner. Look at what Dagger and those spider crabs under his command are doing. I can tell even from here and you have better long range sighting that I do." Gunner could hardly believe it but it was true, Dagger was killing the crew in the ring even after they had clearly surrendered.

That made him rush towards Dagger and Blade was happy to see his old friend was as loyal as ever to his code of honor at the very least. "Dagger what in the void are you doing? These creatures surrendered there was no need for you to kill them." Gunner looked at Dagger smiling as he held the mutilated corpse of his latest victim.

"I got bored waiting for you two slowpokes to get here. We are invading this worthless planet what need do we have of these putrid creatures in the first place. The Queen is right after all the weak and cowardly deserve to die to make room for a better, stronger and more worthy species and that species is ours. "

Gunner looked at Blade and he knew what he was thinking, he did not like it but he knew what he was thinking." Damn it Dagger you can't just kill these creatures because you are bored. We need them, do you realize that there could have been dozens if not hundreds of them that could have been teknoman like us. "

Blade was still waiting to see where this argument was going before he decided if his old friend was still his friend." They were pathetic, there is no guarantee they would even survive the teknosystem and you know it. You are like me and the rest of our kind. You accepted your venamoid nature and that you are not human. Do you know what these pathetic wretches did when I started carving them up? They begged for their wretched lives that's what they did. They didn't even helped each other and put up any sort of United effort to survive. "

Blade finally decided to step in. " They were in shock and could not think clearly. We have weapons vastly superior to them. Even if they did unite to try and defeat us they would never succeed. " Dagger began to laugh like an absolute maniac at this point. "Exactly why we need to get rid of all of all of them and those like them. We do not need to let the weak suffer life."

That was the instant when Dagger tried to attack Blade with his bow. Try being the keyword, since Gunner jumped right between them and stopped him. "Damn you Gunner I was so close to get rid of this weakling and now it seems I will have to kill you too." Gunner took out his blasters and began to fight alongside Blade against Dagger and the spider crabs that clearly were under his command.

The battle was fierce and they killed dozens of spider crab soldiers and even injured Dagger enough to stop his attacks. "Give up Dagger two against one is not going to let you win. His majesty will see you punished for your transgressions." Dagger saw that it was the perfect time to spring his trap as Blade demanded his surrender two spider crabs broke those the outer layer of the space ring and dug their claws deep inside both Blade and Gunner.

They then jumped into was clearly planetary descent. "No Blade you and the traitor will die by order of our Queen. Reentry will be more than enough to burn you two fools to ash. I told you we should not let the weak suffer life."

In the space Knight ship the blue earth Star and Ringo where doing their normal scans of the place the strange alien plants had crashed and began growing. "Look Star all I am saying is that if these creatures are so hard to defeat. We should leave and find a new planet where to resettle. We find a nice life sustaing planet and we settle there."

Ringo got a little too close for her liking as he continued. "It is our duty to preserve the human race, we would be the new Adam and Eve on that planet." Star for her part found the idea disgusting. "I think I rather marry a spider crab." Ringo clearly felt insulted by her comment.

"Well if I do find an eligible bachelor among them I will tell him, so he can bring you some flowers and some chocolates then. " Commander Jameson appeared on the communication screen." Adam and Eve huh? I think the garden of Eden would have suited you perfectly Ringo. There was nothing to do there but eat. " Ringo glared at Star.

" Don't tell me the communication channel was open the entire time. " Commander Jameson looked at him and smiled." Much to our discomfort I might add, now enough fooling around. Star we are running low on spore samples. You and Ringo will collect some for us to analyze. We need to learn what these plants will do to our planet and us. "


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

As Star and Ringo were about to collect the samples two large objects crash landed on a nearby field. Ringo was the first to notice the size of the crater. "It looks like a cruiser went down. I dobt there are any survivors by the size of the crater.

Star was feeling something weird, almost like nostalgia. She ran down to the crater and she found two injured men." Over here Ringo we got two wounded and they need medical attention. " Ringo only said that they should kiss their lucky stars, since he was expecting more along the lines of a coroner.

They placed each man in rooms right next to each other. Star for some odd reason made it perfectly clear that she did no want to leave the blonde patient alone. "What is it about that man that is making act this way?" Commander Jameson asked her as he began to wonder why was she behaving like a worried housewife.

"I don't have the first clue commander. All I know that my heart is telling me he is precious to me somehow and I want to make sure he is alright. " Star did not move from his side for three days and three nights. It was until Maggie showed up that she was told that she was needed for running some test on the other patient.

Star didn't like it but she felt like she should give him a reason. She leaned close to him and kissed him tenderly on his lips. This made Maggie think that maybe Star knew him a bit better than what she was telling them.

As soon as she was ready to walk out of the door Maggie asked her a question. "You sure you don't know this guy? That was not a kiss you would give a total stranger. Sure he is a hunk by the way his muscles look but I know you are not that type of girl or you been dating Ringo if you were."

Star glared at her and she told him. "I don't know him, but something deep inside me made me feel this overwhelming urge to kiss him before I left. Something tells me he needed me to kiss him and I needed to feel his lips on mine." Maggie simply was smiling as she heard Star tell her this.

"Maybe you were his wife in another life. I would expect you to be his wife with how worried you are about his health and the way you just kissed him. " Star left to do the lab work for the other patient and check on the lab work done for the one she just kissed. The lab results showed that both men were in peak physical condition and what was so surprising was that was that they were still unconscious.

She looked at him a bit closer as Maggie tried to wipe away some sweat he had on his forehead. As she did she felt a hand touching her wrist. "I do not mean you harm, but I need to know where is my friend. I need to know where Blade is." Maggie smiled at him and told him he was next door. He slowly got up and using the bedsheet as a toga he walked towards the room where Blade was.

He touched him and sure enough he woke up. "Gunner do you know where we are?" Gunner smiled at him and told him by the looks of it, it was a medical facility. "You would be half correct son, You two are in the medical treatment center of the Space Knights Command Center. I am the commander I am called Jameson."

"This is my friend Blade and I am Gunner. I need to know how long have we been unconscious and who are you loyal to? " Jameson asked why was their loyalty in question." Because we need to know if you people are loyal to the planet earth and if you are willing to fight the venamoid invaders. "

" Blade was your name, strange name to be sure. So the monsters are called venamoids we didn't know that. We are fighting them but what would you do against this foe. " Gunner did not want to waste anymore time and decided to get to the most important question." Look we could spend all day chatting here but we can't waste time. We need a ship and we need it now."

Jameson was shocked by the urgency in Blade's voice. "Well I am sorry to tell you that we have no ships, even if we did they would be classified. What would you do if you had a ship?" Blade was losing patience and he knew Gunner would support him without even asking. "You simply don't realize the danger this planet is in for. What you have seen so far is the vanguard troops to test your defenses. We need to eliminate them while the majority of the troops are in space."

Maggie decided to check where the practically naked patient went to and she head what they were saying. "The blue earth should be ready to launch after all maintenence has been finished on it by now." Gunner thanked her and asked where it was located. She told them a general location and both men took off.

"This is an emergency situation, two intruders are on the base. Intruders must be captured alive for questioning. " Jameson sent out this warning to the entire base. The two men knew that fighting their way there would be a waste of time so they looked for the hangar. On the way they found a young woman with red hair.

" miss we mean you no harm, but we must use the blue earth or this planet it doomed. Please tell us where the blue earth is located. " Max was not going to let them anywhere near the ship that he called his baby." Don't tell them a thing. If you don't want your friend to die you will stand there and make no fuss as you surrender. "

" Let them go Max they didn't mean us any harm. " He was putting more pressure on Blade." You asked for this. " Gunner rushed him so fast Max could not even notice and he punched him on his back and Max fell unconscious.

" Don't worry he will have a headache but nothing more. Please we can not waste any more time we need to know where the blue earth is. " Tina smiled at Blade as he asked her so politely. " Down that corridor Hangar six. My name is Tina by the way. " Blade smiled at her," That is a pretty name I am Blade and my friend is Gunner sorry but we can't stay and chat maybe some other time.

Tina saw the two men run towards the hangar door and she fell down on her rear as she touched where her heart would be. 'Be still my heart, that Blade was such a hunk. I would love to ask him out on a date.'

Ringo and Star saw Max unconscious and asked if Tina was alright. The answer she gave was not what they expected. She told them the men when towards the hangar were the blue earth was and that she was better than ok, she was practically in love with the one named Blade.

Star looked relaxed as she heard that she was in love with the other guy and not the one she had kissed. "Well I am happy that you found some freak to love but we don't have enough time for this nonsense. We have to stop those two before they end up doing something stupid."

"Launch preparation complete Blade, loading destination coordinates. " Blade smiled at Gunner as he told him this. Star and Ringo barely made it on board as the ship launched towards the space ring." We shall arrive shortly to the space ring. " Ringo walked near him and grabbed Blade since he was closer by his jacket. It was clear they took clothes from the supply closet.

"That is right the space ring with all their weapons pointed straight at us. I did not want to fight these guys in their backyard. " Gunner got up to let Star take the seat and Ringo got into the pilot's seat." You are the pilot not me. You evade them while we take care of business. Think you can handle that hotshot?"

Ringo looked at Blade with a glare in his eyes. "Like I have any other choice but how are you going to fight them, this ship has no weapons." Gunner looked at him and smiled. "I would not worry about weapons we have all the weapons we will ever need." Star looked at Gunner and it was clear that she was worried for him. "From inside the airlock? It is madness you will die it is complete vacuum out there."

Gunner smiled at Star clearly trying to calm her down. "We can handle it better than you can imagine." the two walked into the airlock. "Close the airlock, those two must be suicidal if they are trying to do something so crazy." Star tried to lock the airlock but as soon as she got done she saw two human size green light surrounded them. In an instant the two men were back into their teknoman armors. They had their weapons at the ready and began blasting away the spider crabs like they were nothing at all.

Maggie appeared in the screen and she looked really happy. "Isn't it wonderful how those two are beating the tar our of those nasty spider crabs." Commander Jameson decided to interrupt. "Yes it is very impressive. Have they made any moves against you or the ship?" Star decided to answer that.

"No sir, they have only attacked the spider crabs and are doing their best to keep them away from us. " Commander Jameson looked at the situation. " It is clear they are indeed capable of fighting these invaders and since they are going to such lengths to keep you and the ship safe clearly they are not our enemies. "

Ringo decided to give his opinion." Or it could all the an elaborate plan to get us to lower our guard and get something from us or sabotage us. " Commander Jameson looked at Ringo and with a firm tone told him no matter what those two must be brought back to Space Knight Command." I want you to bring them back, we need answers that they might be the only ones that may be able to supply. So no matter what I want you two to bring them back with you. "

Gunner and Blade dealt with a large enough a number of spider crabs to cause them to retreat. They entered the ship and looked like they were having a hard time standing." Are you alright do you need something? " Star asked Gunner as she rushed to his aid." Hungry, we need food. "

The two men ate enough food for the crew for a week in a single serving." Boy you two can sure strap on the old feed bag. " Blade looked at him with a glare." Our teknoman mode is hyper metabolic we burn a lot of calories. " Ringo decided to ask for the source of their powers.

" So tell me Blade, how did you get to have those powers, were you both born or were you built on an assembly line like any other machine. " Blade continued to eat and looked at him." Yes I am human Ringo, as to where I got these powers I wish I could tell you but I simply don't remember. "

Ringo looked like he felt this was an obvious lie." Oh that is a bunch of malarkey. I am about to bust out balling at hearing of your memory loss. " Gunner looked at him." Maybe you should cry. Either way we are not interrogating you and you could use a few lessons in manners. "

They both walked out of the small room and placed put on a space suit." Where do you two think you are going?" Blade looked at Ringo and quite coldly said that they had work to do. The four entered the space ring and saw the devastation of so many people. "The most important scientific advancement of mankind reduced to a graveyard."

Star asked them one question almost hoping to hear a positive answer. "Do you think we will find any survivors?" Gunner did not understand why he cared that she was sad but he did. "You are not going to like my answer Star, so I apologize before hand. No, there will be no survivors spider crabs have excellent senses and are very loyal to their orders. If the Queen gave the order and she is truly in control. They did not let anyone survive. "

" Why would anyone do this? " Ringo asked almost expecting an answer from Blade. Gunner told him because she did not believe humans worthy of the gift of being like they were." So where are we going? " Blade told him it was pretty close now." It would make sense to use the ring's solar collectors for something useful. "

Star and Ringo were shocked when they saw things growing all over the solar collection room and both asked what they were doing to the place. " It's a spawning chamber for troops and other things they might need for the invasion. " just as Gunner finished speaking an arrow made of light struck near him.

"Dagger I knew that you would show up eventually. " Dagger got out of his hiding place." To think I only expected Blade to be the traitor and not you too Gunner. Your mother would be so very sad to see how many of her brethren you have murdered. So am I for your failure to execute the traitor Blade. Where is your venamoid pride brother? "

Ringo asked what the hell was that thing talking about." We don't have time your questions and answers they will have to wait. " Ringo was not moving an inch." Sure we have time Gunner I am a reasonable guy. Come on how about some answers. " Blade and Gunner began to push them hard out of the room almost kicking them out. " You might be reasonable but I grantee you he is not. "

The door slammed shut. " Get on the ship and take off we will keep him busy to give you chance to escape. " Star was completely against the notion of abandoning him." No, Gunner I am not leaving here without you. If you die here I rather die that be separated once again. " Ringo was surprised by her choice of words.

" Star we have to get out of here and warn the earth. You saw that spawning chamber the spider crabs that they killed are nothing to what will come if the other solar collection rooms on the space ring are anything like this one. " Star had tears on her face and demanded that if he was saying to abandon them here.

" If it means our survival and more importantly of mankind, yes I mean it. " Star and Ringo got onto the ship but Star was against leaving without Gunner and Blade." Look Star they are dangerous and we need to leave to warn Earth. " They tried to get the ship engine to start they couldn't however." Anyways it looks like we are stuck here, any ideas what is wrong with our engines. "

Dagger was still trying to kill Blade. Gunner was still trying to fight off Dagger and defend Blade." Damnation Gunner why do you keep protecting this traitor. Just tell me why will you not kill the traitor. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

Gunner looked mighty upset by Dagger's comments and attitude. "Blade is practically family to me. I will not let you or anyone harm him." Dagger laughed at his answer. "If the rumors are true he is not like family to you. He is your son and so is Saber. The Queen and you once used to be quite the pair of lovers if the rumors are true."

Gunner called for his own weapons the TeknoKodachis. With one hand he made a few hand signs and an explosion of smoke occurred around them. "A smoke screen will not help you Gunner or the traitor." It was Gunner's turn to laugh, "A smoke screen maybe not but how about 50 teknoman as reinforcements."

50 shadow clones stood between them and Dagger. "Keep this fool busy while we help out our friends." The clones began to do just that. "We can see to our friends while my clones keep him busy." Blade and Dagger saw that the blue earth was having engine problems. He and Gunner decided to give it a push to get the engines started.

Star and Ringo were shocked to feel something was pushing them. "How in the world are we moving is something pushing us?" Star moved to look at the rear view camera and was laughing really hard. "Not something more like pair of people look in your rear view camera." He saw Blade and Gunner pushing the ship trying to get the ship engine to react.

"Looks like that push was all we needed, the engines are starting up. " Dagger was ready to shoot Blade as he moved the ship past the place where he was taking aim." 50 or a hundred teknoman will not save you from me. " He was ready to shoot his arrow. Gunner will was already with his teknoblasters and so was Blade.

Dagger did not expect six teknoblasters shots directed towards him and was severely injured. Little did they know the entire battle since they began to wipe out the spider crab had been watched by a highly ranked officer in the alliance military. General Gault was actually salivating at the idea of having these two extremely powerful warmachines under his control.

General Gault had always wanted more power, reputation and authority. Using these two he would be able to be reviered hero of humanity. He could imagine children celebrating his name as a world saviour. Little did he know he would one day regret trying to force these two under his command.

Star was ready to welcome Gunner with open arms. Ringo however was not liking how sweet and tender Star was with a practical stranger. Here he had tried for years to get her to notice his attempts at wooing her, and now she was practically romantic with this alien freak of a stranger.

As the ship arrived Commander Jameson was waiting for the two stranger. "Excuse me, could I trouble you with some exams so that you we could better help you both in the future." Gunner looked at him and then at Blade. "Very well you may run your tests however try to do something unethical and we leave you to deal with the spider crabs and our fellow teknoman on your own."

Gunner was clearly not messing around, and Jameson actually liked that about him. "You don't need to worry, we will do everything with the best intentions in mind. I promise we will not endanger your lives with these tests." Gunner and Blade allowed themselves to go through a whole battery of tests and even allowed them to do a spectral analysis of their crystals.

"What are the results of the exams Star?" Star began to look at the reports of the exams. "No physically alterations or extra organs detected. They are completely within what we would expect from a normal human being, the only difference seems that both are in peak physical condition. These two could join an Olympic team tomorrow and win several gold medals by themselves. "

Jameson called Maggie to come into the room and tell her the spectral analysis of the two crystals." Well Maggie what can you tell me about the crystals." Maggie took out her notes and began to tell her findings. "The crystals are made of materials not found on earth, they offer no independent energy sources or emissions of any kind."

Commander Jameson was amazed by the result and so he had to sit down. "Remarkable, separate they are not much to talk about, but the two together make a pair of warriors that could take on the earth military by themselves. We need to find the source of their power. It just might be the key of saving our world."

Blade and Gunner were called in last and they were told they had nothing to worry about physically and Blade's slight case of amnesia was more than likely temporary at best. "You know if you remember maybe you would be willing to give me some of those awesome powers like you both half."

Blade and Gunner were ready to leave the room, but as Blade was ready to leave he simply told Maggie that if he knew the price for having those powers she would not want them. Gunner told her to be careful of what she wished for. Humans have the horrible habit of wishing for the thing that is worse for them.

Commander Jameson told them to follow them so that he could return their crystals. As soon as they walked into the room he asked them if they could identify some strange plants for him. He turned on the lights on a display case. Gunner knew exactly what they were even if Blade had forgotten about it.

"Teknopods. Quite a few of them by the looks of it. " Jameson smiled at seeing him recognized the strange plants. " We collected these near the capital. We have no idea what purpose they have we only know they have been spotted all over the planet. I was hoping you might know what they are."

Gunner asked to be sure that the room was secure and that he swore on his life no one would find out what he would say next. Jameson promised to take the secret with him to his grave. "The process to become a teknoman is potentially fatal and painful beyond measure. The process involves three things. A human, a Teknopod and a monitor all these three are linked. The monitor is a female spider crab who becomes sort of a mother to the new teknoman. "

He walked closer to the strange plant." If the process is successful the monitor educates and looks after the teknoman as if he indeed was her child and she can only have one teknoman for life. If the process fails the human and monitor die. The crystal is made by the monitor as a sort of birthday gift. "

Jameson understood the reason why he wanted to keep this a secret. If the military found out they would try to force female spider crabs to be monitors for men they would force to be teknoman and be loyal only to the generals of earth alliance military. It could be the beginning of a military coup if they could get to make teknoman loyal only to them.

"But the worst part is the Queen. She came up with a parasite that turns teknoman to be loyal only to her. Darkon our king simply does not know of this, or maybe he would not believe his own wife would betray him like this. " Blade smiled at Gunner him sharing all this made him feel like he was not the only one that cared what happened to the Earth.

" The plan is simply one of survival. We need to increase our population to become genetically viable enough to be able to survive and reproduce without the need of the pods or the risk to the monitors. That means we must have a large enough population to be genetically diverse enough. These pods are the first step of Darkon's plan. The next would be to ask for volunteers to undergo the process. "

Blade walked next to him and put his hand on his shoulder as to show support. " But the problem is that the Queen wants to force as many people to go through the process, the entire population of the Earth most likely and then infected with her parasite to ensure her rule of the planet."

"Unlike many of my fellow teknoman and my race thanks to her I am still loyal to the ideals of the king and my race. I am helping Blade under the blessing of my King. The other teknoman may call me us traitors but in reality we are not traitors at all. Blade due to the trauma of his impact simply forgot about the reason we came to Earth and why we are helping you, I have not forgotten. "

Commander Jameson was quite amazed to learn all this in such a short amount of time." Do you know what my monitor, my spider crab mother said to me before we left to come to Earth? She said that I also had to come here to find my true love. How am I going to do that if every person I met so far has been hostile towards me."

Commander Jameson was having a hard time keeping one particular secret, simply because he felt it was not his right to reveal it to him. The right to reveal it belong to Star. He had already found the person who just by looking at him fell in love with him, almost as if her very soul was telling her he was the love of her life. Her actions when he was being treated would make that plain to see.

After a few days and several missions Ringo knew one thing for certain and that was the guy Gunner could not possible die painfully enough for his liking. What made him so angry you ask? Star actually baked an apple pie, with whipped cream topping. Ringo of course loved to eat apple pie and so he assumed it was for him, but in reality she made it so she and Gunner could eat a piece together after lunch.

She really was hoping he liked her family recipe. Much to the dismay of Ringo he in fact said it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. This made the people around them ask for a slice. Tina, Max, Maggie and even Blade and Commander Jameson had to agree that it was truly a delicious pie. Too bad that by the time Ringo got to ask for a piece there was nothing left of the pie. Hence the much understood rage Ringo was feeling at the moment.

The next few days Gunner began to workout more and more intensely and it was when he and Blade held their first ever public sparring match that they understood something about both of them. They fought always as if life depended on it, they showed any restraint when fighting even with friends.

Gunner knew it was only a matter of time before the human military would want to step in and either force them to be their newest research subjects or force them to serve them as their newest weapon. When he told Blade he could only call him paranoid and laugh.

The very next day a large section of the space ring broke off from the ring and was in direct collision course with the earth. General Gault decided that it was the perfect moment to step in and take possession of these much talked about weapons for his own personal goals.

The general sent several dozen heavily armed men, little did he know that Gunner was already prepared for such an underhanded plan. He had placed shadow clones all over the base and had them transform into harmless decorations on each floor of the base and key places. Fifty of them were hiding around the base and would only need the signal to jump and defend the base from outside threats.

General Gault drove into the base with two of his aides and were welcomed to the command center of the base. "General Gault to what do we owe this unexpected honor?" General Gault put on his best poker face and walked toward Commander Jameson. "A section of the space ring has broken free and we were wondering if you could tell us what sector it will crash."

Commander Jameson asked the base computer to project the estimated collision course and the time remaing. It was shocking that they had only a couple of days and it would destroy a heavily populated city. "As you can see, I need you to place your Space Knights under my command. We can not risk the lives of innocent people with reckless civilian handling."

Commander Jameson saw right through his fake attempt to be seen as a concerned general protecting helpless citizens. "I am afraid that I can not do that. We are a civilian organization and you have no authority to order anything from us." that was when the aides pulled out their guns and aimed them at Commander Jameson.

"In reality I could care less about your little Space Knights. I only am after the two young men Blade and Gunner I believe they are called. You will convince them that it is in their best interest to serve the military, or you will need to find a new place to work because my troops will reduce this place to ashes. I have already placed three dozen of my most highly trained men ready to destroy this base. "

Commander Jameson walked to the base intercom and decided to call to the command center. The entire group entire the room and saw someone everyone was not expecting. Commander Jameson decided to introduce this person to those who didn't know who he was. "Now team this is General Gault of the Earth Alliance military. He is here to ask us that we destroy a segment of the space ring that is falling down to earth."

General Gault decided to contradict Jameson by walking in front of Blade and decided to touch his face. "So much power and at such a young age." Blade decided to tell him to get his hands off him. "So much fire and rage in you. I like that." Gunner did something they also did not expect. "Commander Jameson isn't the military still under don't ask don't tell?"

This caused a few of the people present begin laughing as they thought about the implications of what he said. "Haha, very funny. Now what I have asked Jameson is for him to relinquish command of both of you. You will find that your unique gifts are much better used by the military." Gunner put one hand on top of the other. "We do not take orders from you or anyone. But tell me General how are you going to take over and destroy this base with 36 dead soldiers?"

Gault did not like the sound of this and so he decided to order them to give them a few missile warning shots but nothing came and his men were not responding. "the first two dozen that tried to take control of the bases key control locations are knocked out and hog tied. As are the dozen outside operating the missile launchers and tanks. You have 10 minutes before I decide they are invading private property and kill them all. "

One of the aides decided to point his weapon at him and asked the General if he should neutralize him. That was when in matter of seconds he apparently disappeared for a second only to reappear and disarm and knocked both of the aides out." Your call General, you leave with all these knocked out men or do I kill them all. I have no problem killing humans, I might actually enjoy it. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

Gunner went to where Blade was and was waiting for his opinion on the matter. "Actually, I don't think we should give them any chance to call for reinforcements. " Gunner clearly did not mind killing every single soldier present. They did not expect them to receive a call from the president himself.

"Gault what is taking you so long in asking them for their help? The space ring section is heading toward a major population center. " Gault and Jameson looked at the president and as Jameson was about to speak Gault decided that he wanted to answer first."Mr. President these so called Space Knights have refused to cooperate with us."

Gunner glared at Gault and decided to speak to this person who obviously had more authority than the bald general. "He invaded this facility with armed men, then threatened to reduce this place to rubble and kill all personal if we didn't become his personal property. Is this they way humans ask for help? Or is it just your men that do that?" I for one do not like to be treated as a piece of hardware that he can take ownership off. "

The President glared at the general. " I would not like that treatment either, you must forgive the good general. The situation is dire and he must be under a great deal of stress at the possibility that so many civilians will die if he fails. I must ask you will you please help us save those innocent lives. "

Blade decide to have his say on the matter." You can count with mine and Gunner's help. You only needed to ask politely. As for the general he and his men need to leave immediately. This is hard enough without some amateurs getting in the way. " Gault told his troops to leave and they did as soon as they woke up.

General Gault left the command center looking rather furious about how he failed his intended goal. 'The most powerful weapons known to mankind in the hands of some boycotts. We will have to see about that, maybe it is time to have Backer watch the two more closely. Maybe we can make our own weapons and those two can be the test subjects against our own weapons.'

"Space Knights you must leave immediately, the telemetry on the space ring section is already in the blue earth computer and I would not about food, the food storage is fully stocked. " Gunner looked at Ringo and then at Jameson." Did you put a few apple pies? You know how cranky Ringo gets if he doesn't eat a piece of apple pie in each meal. "

Ringo looked rather embarrassed as he heard him say that." He has only been with us for a couple of days and he already figured that out. If he thinks that is bad wait till you see him when there is only broccoli left. " Star joked as she began to walk out of the room.

As the group left Commander Jameson had to say something that caught a few people by surprise." I wonder why is Star so friendly to Gunner? I think we would need a crowbar to separate the two while Gault was here. Did anyone else notice how she was touching him in clear intent of offering emotional support. "

Maggie decided to clear that up." Back when he was unconscious she was the one that looked after him the most, and I think I even saw him kiss him on his lips a few times while he was still unconscious. I wouldn't be surprised that somehow she loves him. "

Tina looked at her and began to laugh," Tall, muscular, blonde hair that looks like gold, and not to mention confident and serious I don't see that being too much away from what she would like. Me on the other hand Blade is a complete dream come true. I would strip and let him have his way with me if he just asked. "

Commander Jameson laughed and looked at Tina." No need to hold back Tina, we are all friends here. Tell us how do you really feel about Blade? " the rest of the command crew began to laugh really hard as they saw Tina's look on her face.

As soon as they finished their transformation and saw the space ring they knew why the section was falling it was full of spider crabs loyal to the Queen. This was a simple ploy of using the space ring section to get through the atmosphere and cause some civilian death and collateral damage.

"How about the Teknoblack hole? " Gunner asked and Blade had to agree that it was the best solution to their current dilemma. They each moved to the opposite ends of the space ring section and with their Teknoblasters they both laughed a long beam that crashed against each other's blast. The blast turned dark and became a miniblack hole. The space ring section was sucked in and was gone in an instant.

Only thanks to Blade using a bit of his wire to pull back the blue earth saved them from being sucked in as well. "I think it was obvious that you needed to keep your distance. This is why I hate to work with amateurs."

Gunner and Blade entered the ship and they decided it was good time to return back to HQ and report their mission result and what they figured out about the space ring section being cut lose. As the team landed and Blade and the others had gone ahead. Star decided to do something she would never do with any other guy, but she felt compelled to do so now.

She took hold of Gunner and held him by hugging his back. She pressed her own clothed body against his back and with a single motion she turned him around and with no warning as to I what was about to happen she kissed him passionately on his lips. Something in Gunner made him return the kiss with equal passion.

Ringo turned around seeing that it was taking Star and the guy they called Gunner quite a bit of time to make it to the elevator. Ringo finally made it to the pair as they were so involved in their kiss that they didn't see Ringo standing there with his mouth open in sheer shock. He had tried countless ways to get Star interested in him, but instead he was kissing the freak of nature Gunner.

He grabbed Gunner and pulled him off Star or so he believed. He proceeded to give Gunner a strong sucker punch to the gut. "You should defend yourself Star. This thing doesn't have the right to force himself on you, no one does." Star was more concerned with Gunner's feelings at the moment.

"Ringo I have never let anyone even touch me without my approval. The fact that we were kissing would mean I actually wanted him to kiss me. In fact I was the one that kissed him first. He has been a perfect gentleman and given me respect and allowed me time for me to decide how I felt about him, me and us. "

Gunner had not felt so good since he could remember. The last person that kissed him was when he was married so many years ago, back when he was still mortal. Star's kiss simply felt good and like it was meant to be. He slowly touched his lips trying to remember the sensation of how her lips felt on his or how it made him hold her tightly.

Gunner, Star and Ringo finally made it to the elevator where Blade was still waiting. Good thing that Tina had decided to come down and welcome them it seems. Blade was indulging in a little kissing session of his own, but unlike Gunner he didn't have Ringo to interrupt them. "Has every woman on this base gone completely mental? Tina you are kissing a complete stranger."

Tina decided to put a stop to this and stopping her kiss she looked at Ringo." Look Ringo, I appreciate that you look out for our wellbeing, but I wanted to kiss him. If I chose to kiss Blade it is our decision and you got no business getting between us. So do me a favor, butt out. If you think I am such a defenseless little lady then you don't know me that well. "

All of them entered the elevator and went to the command center. Commander Jameson was waiting for them to arrive." By the looks of it the section of the space ring had been taken care off. Did you find any reason why they would cut off a section of the space ring? "

Gunner stepped up and looked at the man." They were planing to things by the looks of it, one being use the section to land a massive amount of troops through the atmosphere and the other was something like an orbital bombardment. We had to destroy the section completely as quickly as possible. By the looks of it those spider crabs are loyal to the Queen. "

Jameson did not like the sound of it. Blade had to agree that it didn't sound good at all. It seems his amnesia was finally curing by the way he expressed concern about it. Ringo decided to excuse their late appearance in the command center.

" Sorry to keep you waiting after landing, it just that two people here decided to hold what I like to call a little duel with their tongues or such I say a little saliva exchange. I found both Star and Tina kissing each one of these two guys like their lives depended on it. " Maggie decided to laugh as she heard Ringo talk like that.

" Well it is about time, I don't know why it took you this long to kiss him Tina? I know you been high heels in love with blade since the day you met him. I guess you are suffering from a case of love at first sight. " Tina now was embarrassed at hearing their youngest colleague say something like that.

"As for Star it is not the first time she kissed Gunner, so what is the big deal? They both kissed the guy they are in love with, nothing wrong with that." Ringo did not like it one bit, and he was not taking this situation well at all. He just marched himself to the gym to as he said blow off some steam.

Max was already working out when Ringo came in looking like he was told Christmas was canceled forever cause Santa ate all the reindeer in a large pie. "Mind telling me why you look so upset Ringo?" Ringo heard Max say this and that was what finally set him off. "Max, you know how long I been trying to get Star to even notice my feelings towards here. You know it has been years, Right?"

Max indeed told him he did see him flirt like modesty had gone out of style for a few years. "Exactly, and now these two space freaks come along and take the only two eligible women in our team for themselves. We don't even know if we can consider them human at all. Out of nowhere both Star and Tina kissed one of them, and what is worse still is that it is not the first time Star and that freak Gunner kissed either. "

Max could not help but to smile at seeing how he was reacting. He had seen him fail miserably at gaining Star's amorous attentions and he silently hoped that one day he would realize that Star had no interest in him, specially that way.

" Ringo can you stop being selfish for once in your life and think about Star's feelings for once in your life. By the sounds of it she was the one to start this kiss that upset you so much. This means that she actually is in love with the blonde gent that she started kissing. " Ringo had to admit that Max was right.

" Ok, maybe you are right but still hard to take. I mean we know next to nothing about these people. I guess I will never trust them as much as the others do. I will just keep an eye on them expecting them to one day finally prove me right and betray our world. "

Ringo just continued to workout as Max left and could not help but to shake his head at what he said. 'I know that we know nothing about them, but why must we treat them as potential traitors to our world without any evidence to support the accusation.'

Blade and Gunner finished their dinner and decided to go outside and look at the moon. _"You know Dagger is not going to let us continue helping these people. I think we should get ready for a possible plan of his. I do hope mother is not to upset with me."_ Blade looked at Gunner as he finished saying that. _"I think she will understand and be happy that you found someone special Gunner. But you are right we need to think on how to deal with Dagger."_

The two came up with a possible plan, they both knew that their had to be something to disarm a teknoman, Gunner said it was something to do with the crystals. If they somehow made the crystals either vibrate or overstress them they could in theory shatter. _"So here is my idea, when we go and know it will be a trap we change places. I will make a shadow clone and have it change to look like you."_

 _"So when Dagger tries to destroy my crystals he will instead be using his plan on a shadow clone or a fake that looks like me. Then we take care of him when he is not expecting it. "_ Bladelooked at him and smiled. " Which brings me to another point why are we talking in venamoid?"

Gunner laughed at him finally realizing that they were speaking not a human language. "Maybe I am just trying to jog your memory Blade, or I simply miss speaking with mother and it was nice to speak our own language for once." Blade told him he still considered himself human. Gunner laughed as he walked into the building headed towards their shared assigned quarters.

The very next day Jameson called him to his office. It seems the entire conversation was recorded through a hidden security camera, but the thing was they had no idea what they were talking about since they were making noises much like the spider crab do sometimes in groups.

"Gunner mind telling me do you even consider yourself human? " Jameson was very direct with him. He didn't even give him a chance to sit down." No, I don't. I am a venamoid and to be more specific a teknoman. My friend Blade does consider himself human and wants to save this planet. I am merely doing what I can to help him. "

" Let's face facts Commander not many people here consider us people. General Gault just tried to take us in as his property. Ringo doesn't waste a second to insult me and Blade. Then we have you who I think you would love to dissect us like something new to examine. Not what I call the greatest examples of the species if you ask me. So why would or should I call myself a human? "

Commander Jameson knew he didn't really trust him. He also knew that he was right in several of the things he mentioned." You are correct that Ringo does in fact hate you, and Gault would love to claim you both as his property. The only thing you are wrong is this, I don't want to harm you in anyway, and it would take me being blind not to notice how much Star cares about you. "

" So tell me Gunner what language are you two talking here, it sounds very much like the sound spider crabs make. " He looked at the video and looked at him." Venamoid all venamoid know it by heart. It is taught from very early by our mothers. I was discussing possible danger to us both and how to evade such danger."

" When you or the Space Knights show me why I should call myself human, or Ringo stops with his jokes that I and Blade were made at an assembly line with the rest of our fellow machines maybe then I will reconsider and start calling myself human. Those jokes are even more heartless than any spider crab joke ever made. "


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

Gunner and Blade were ready and they knew that Dagger was going to try this very tactic eventually. How do you stop a being with impenetrable armor and incredible destructive weapons from turning against you? Simple make something that makes him unable to use his armor and weapons. Venaoid technology often revolved around the different use of either organic or mineral means to achieve their end.

If this was going to be something to stop their teknoman powers the logical assumption it had to do something with their crystals. A crystal that vibrates in a way to prevent the teknoman crystal from activating their powers came to mind.

The idea was made reality by the Queen's paranoid feeling that the teknoman would one day be able to overcome her parasitic control over them. The cancelation crystals were easy to place and small enough that they were also easy to hide. The only drawback is that to stop a teknoman crystal the amount of cancelation crystals that would be needed were nothing to laugh at.

In the Space Knight command center a distresses message was sent from the space ring. It sounded as if a group of soldiers had actually managed to survive the initial spider crab attack and just now found a way to send a distress signal to earth. Commander Jameson called everyone in to listen to this.

"People it seems a group of soldiers is stuck in the space ring, they say they survived the initial attack from the spider crabs and now need our help for an extraction mission. Do you have any feeling on this? " Gunner was the first to speak which took everyone by surprise.

" It is an obvious trap. Spider crabs don't leave survivors and they are relentless when it comes to eliminating enemies. These so called soldiers are just a fake message to lure us in and then eliminate us in one single move. Did you actually see this group of soldiers or was it just one person on the video feed? "

Ringo couldn't help but to laugh." What can we expect from the space freak over there. He has about as much regard to human life as those spider crab do. Commander since when do ask the opinion of our hardware? I don't see anyone asking the Blue Earth it's opinion. I say we need to rescue those men and if it is a trap it is worth taking the risk to save those men. "

Blade saw the way Ringo was looking at Gunner. He knew that he had feelings for Star and was not above cutting down any idea Gunner had if it helped him one day claim Star as his own. It was a dumb idea but he had no means to counter it. Everyone was looking for any sign that their was a way to survive an attack from the spider crabs.

"Look people, I know that Gunner and Blade have not been the most popular addition to the team, at least for some of you. The fact is they are part of this team and as such I am putting a stop on this thinking of them as mere hardware. Maggie and Max love the blue earth almost as if it is their child. So think before you speak Ringo. "

Commander Jameson looked at Gunner and them at the display on the screen." As of right now we are launching a rescue mission. All Space Knights are to find out if this signal is true or not and if it is you will do you utmost to rescue those men. "

Gunner left the command center and he immediately knew what was going on. Star walked out in a hurry to catch up to him. The corridor to the hangar was vacant for some reason. Star walked up to Gunner and took hold of his arm and pulled him close to her. "Don't mind Ringo, I know you are not some machine built in an assembly line. I trust you Gunner, hell I even have fallen madly in love with you."

This caught Gunner by surprise and as he tried to overcome the feeling of shock she used that moment to kiss him passionately on his lips. For some strange reason he held onto her in such a tender way and began to return the kiss which made her feel happy.

This was the scene Ringo saw as he too walked towards the Blue Earth. Two people kissing like the end of the world was about to happen, and it didn't help that it was Star and Gunner who were the ones kissing each other in a way you would only find in a romance novel or a movie.

"If you two are done trading bodily fluids can we please get to the ship? I wouldn't want to know that I caused the death of several dozen good human men because I stopped right in the middle of the day and wasted time. Star I would be more careful if I were you, you don't know if his saliva is as poisonous as I have a feeling it is. "

Blade saw the look of anger in Gunner's eyes. Star however didn't bother with anger she simply walked towards Ringo who was expecting that she kissed him and told him he was right. How foolish can a person be? Star instead of kissing him gave him a backhanded slap with such strength that send him against a wall.

"If it was poisonous like you said, I would be dead already. This is not the first time I kissed him and it's not going to be the last and the only thing he will do. I want to feel and have him feel every inch of me. This is my most beloved person Ringo, you insult him and you insult me. If you insult me you will be kissing something alright the ground. "

She walked off and entered the ship as Ringo picked himself off the ground. Blade continued to walk towards the entry hatch along with Gunner." Well I will say this about your mate Gunner she does have a strong hand that one. I see why you try so hard not to upset her. " Ringo didn't like the way this turned out but even he had to admit it was pretty funny.

The Blue Earth saw that the section of the space ring they were going to was blocked by a entire horde of spider crabs. This was the only indication that Blade or Gunner needed. They both walked over to the airlock and as he was about to change Gunner stopped him. "Blade you still have the time limit. You stay here and be our back up in case this is too much for me to handle."

Gunner began doing a hand sign that blade had seen before. 20 shadow clones appeared in the air lock chamber. "One of my Clones will change to look like you do in your teknoman armor. I have a feeling that they will try to get you first and think that once you are no longer influencing me I will return to their side. The clone will go in and pretend to be you, I will be in cloak and will look for possible traps. "

Blade had to agree it was a sound plan but this left him still not liking one part." This puts the entire risk on you and you alone. I don't like basically leaving you to carry the entire burden on yourself. "

Gunner smiled behind his teknoman armor." Think of it this way then, I expect when this trap goes belly up that hundreds of Spider crab will poor out of the space ring. Keeping all these Clones active is going to be a tremendous draw on my stamina. If I am too tired to defeat those spider crabs it will be up to you and these Clones to defeat them and keep this ship in one piece, do you still think I am carrying all the burden of this mission? "

The plan was set in motion and as Blade walked out of the airlock she didn't like where this was going and she began to fear the worst. The clone did as Blade would have and entered the space ring and began looking for the communication hub. There were only corpses all around, but something had turned the atmospheric controls on and there was air in the room.

"So it is like I thought there are no survivors at all. Why the deception Dagger you were never one for deceptive strategies, always hard headed and wanting to take the offensive that is more like you. " A blonde man came out of hiding.

" It is surprising that you even know me that well, it usually Gunner that took the time to get to know those of our kind, but not you Blade. This was not a deception at all, it was an excuse for us to have this meeting. I don't think you are as foolish as to stand against her majesty's wishes. She has come at long last to bring peace to this world. Why would you rebel against the very thing your own heart desires so? "

The clone kept his ruse and answered the way Blade would with an emotional response." Because I am human and as such I would never betray my species. The only peace Darkon and his mate wish in humanity is the peace of the grave. I will defend humanity to my dying breath. "

Dagger looked at him and looked disappointed." It is truly sad Blade, truly sad that I must kill you. I had hoped that you woke up to this delusion and regained your sanity. I guess that was just hopeful thinking on my part. " Dagger changed from his human form to his teknoman form rather quickly.

" Well you certainly got better at changing forms, haven't you Dagger? " Dagger drew his weapon and readied an energy arrow." Well let's just say we all changed by your betrayal of our kind. I was motivated to get stronger after our last little fight and you lost your mind. I guess secretly I always hoped that you would reject my offer. This now gives me an excuse to kill you as payment for what you did to my face last time we fought. "

The clone could not change form and his crystal showed signs of stress." Don't bother Blade and accept your punishment. This section of the space ring has enough teknoman cancelation crystals to make your crystal all but useless. "

As the arrow hit him he exploded in a massive ball of fire that made the entire room explode. As Dagger stood from the burned wreckage he smiled." That was unexpected but no matter, now that Blade is gone Gunner is next. I imagine he is still aboard in that little piece of garbage that tries to act like a proper ship. "

That was when all the shadow Clones came out of the airlock and began to annihilate the spider crabs that came out of the space ring. What shocked Dagger was not that the Clones appeared but rather that Blade was fighting along side them.

" And you call me deceptive. Who is really the deceptive one here Gunner? " Dagger turned around to find that he had destroyed all the cancelation crystals. He was now standing on the outer hull of the space ring smiling at him.

" Unlike you Gunner Deception has always been my very best weapon. I breath, live and walk through shadows Dagger. It should have not been such a surprise to you if you knew me as well as I did you. " Gunner opened every megablaster he had on him and knowing he had no escape he fired as many arrows as he could at him, but it simply was not enough.

The teknoblasters fired and destroyed all the arrows and hit him right through were his heart would have been and even blasted the remaining spider crab. The battle was over and Dagger was no more. Little did he know that he strain of creating so many shadow Clones and maintaining them had negative consequences on his own crystal.

As they both boarded the ship he was surprised to see that his crystal has several stress fractures along all the right side of it. "Let's hope this repairs itself before we have to fight again." Blade looked at it and he told him if need be he could try to use his crystal to do a resonance repair on it.

"I appreciate the offer Blade, but let's not jump to hasty decisions. It might repair on it's own and you will not have to risk your crystal. I don't think dear old mom will be happy enough to come and repair it for me like she did last time this happened.

The blue earth returned to earth and landed on the base. As soon as they walked out of the hatch unto the hallway that lead to the lift to go back to the command center Gunner felt a little dizzy and almost fainted. Star saw this and ran as fast as she could and caught him in her arms before he could completely lose his balance.

"Hey there big boy, don't you strain yourself on my account. If you need help you only need to ask and I will be there for you. You do know that right? " Ringo began walking towards s the lift and making an overdramatic gesture he appeared to fill sick and acted nauseous." Now if you will excuse me I need to go before all this romantic atmosphere makes me hurl my lunch. "

Blade entered the elevator and was not happy how he had acted or what he said." Maybe it is your apparent romance allergy that keeps getting in the way of you having a relationship with members of the opposite sex. " Ringo glared at Blade and as the two Star and Gunner got closer to the elevator he looked at Blade." The only thing keeping me from having a wonderful girlfriend has a name and that name is Gunner. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Teknoman Blade this is a fan fiction.

Gunner accepted Star's offer of help and with her help, he managed to get to the Command Center, by the time he was at the door he was feeling a lot better and could stand on his own. His own energy felt like it was slowly returning, Gunner figured that as soon as the Commander was finished questioning him, he could be allowed to have a small meal.

The abilities of a Teknoman are hypermetabolic, and in making so many Shadow Clones he burned a lot of calories. The small damage his crystal suffer he figured was the fact that he had to make and maintain so many Shadow Clones at one time and make them appear at such a fast rate.

He sat down in a chair and looked at the Commander, Jameson just looked at him and for a brief second, he actually had a look of concern on his face. "So tell me, Gunner, what are the chances that this was the only Teknoman that the enemy will send against us?" Gunner closed his eyes and began to shake his head, Star looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"By everything I know, and my analysis of what just happened I would say that we should expect another Teknoman no later than in one month at best and one week in the worst projections. Those of my kind are sort of the equivalent of field officers, so trust me, she will not send troops without having someone she can control making sure that her orders are being obeyed."

Jameson looked at him and sat down in the chair in front of Gunner, "Who is this she you just mentioned? Why do I get the feeling this person is not exactly friendly to the people of Earth?"

Gunner looked at him and he stopped from asking a new question. "My meeting with Dagger pretty much proved my suspicions. There are two people who should be in a position of authority when it comes to us Teknomen. One was Darkon which is the person who was supposed to be the leader of those of our kind."

"He is more than likely the one that wanted to eliminate any threat to our kind, and give humanity a chance to become like us, or he would actually accept coexistence. The meeting proved my greatest fears are true, his wife made a mind control parasite, and she is the one that is controlling most of the Venamoids."

He looked at Star and couldn't help but to feel that he needed to make sure she was safe, "What is the matter, Gunner? Why did you look at me like that?"

He looked at her and knew that he couldn't keep anything from her. "The one they call the Empress is not like Darkon at all, she is shrewd, callous, and ambitious. I got the feeling from Dagger that her goal is to terraform the world so that only our kind survive, and each and every one of them will be under her control thanks to that parasite."

He then looked at Jameson almost thinking what his next question would be, "The only way that the parasite can be stopped is death, the thing becomes part of every segment of the person's nervous system. There are only three Teknomen that are free from the parasite and you already know two of them."

He looked at the ceiling and tried to calm down his feelings, "The last free member of our race is none other than Blade's own sister. She is kept in a comma because the Empress is afraid that if she actually awakens she could figure a way for her to take control of the parasite away from her, she just is that smart."

Star for a second looked at Gunner and some would actually say that she looked unhappy to hear him praise Blade's sister like that, Maggy flat out called it by what she saw, she accused her of being jealous.

Gunner looked at Star and she briefly turned away from him and moved away from him, almost like she was evading his gaze. He stood up and without any hesitation, he pulled her close to him and at first she did try to push him away and hit him a couple of times on his chest. "Star you have no reason to feel jealous of her, she is very much like my sister. That is why Darkon stayed with us during our transformation, or so mother told me."

He touched her face and she looked at him with an unmistakable look of embarrassment, he leaned closer and she also leaned closer to not only accept his kiss but grab hold of him and made the kiss seem like something straight out of one of those old romantic scenes.

As the kiss ended Blade and Ringo actually made it to where they were still very much holding each other, Ringo stop where he was when he saw Star in Gunner's arms leaning in a very suggestive manner into his embrace.

"Could we please get to the debriefing, before I feel the need to go to the bathroom and throw up. Did everyone on this team lose their minds? Star is kissing a man who has openly said that one of the Spider Monsters we kill on the daily basis is the same species as the thing he thinks as his mother. So basically Star is the future daughter in law of a Spider Crab."

He walked towards Gunner, "Honestly Star how can you like kissing him so much? I mean for all we know he is as poisonous as a viper. Aren't you afraid that you might catch a disease from him?"

That was more than enough for Jameson to finally step close to Ringo, "Ringo actually Gunner should be more afraid of catching an illness from her than she from him, but as our preliminary analysis on their physiology have shown both Gunner and Blade could survive diseases that can kill humans. They have an extremely active and efficient immune system."

He looked at both Blade and Gunner before he decided to continue, "In fact, I imagine if Star actually had any children with Gunner, these would be the single most healthy children in the history of the human raise say with exception of Jesus of Nazareth."

He actually walked close to Gunner and Star and began nodding his head as he placed a hand on one of their shoulders. "In fact as a scientist, I would love to be able to analyze and see what differences would be present genetically between an ordinary human and a child born from their union. I, of course, will always respect their decision as to when they may choose to actually even think about their family planning. I, however, am always available if they require any advice."

Gunner could not help but to hold Star closer to his body and for the strangest reason Ringo didn't say anything as she leaned in his embrace. "I would first need Gunner here to propose to me, and get married before I consider how and where would we raise our children, I mean currently our world is not very safe for raising children now is it?"

This made the entire room except Ringo to start laughing, "As of today you and the rest of the Space Knights are given much-needed leave if you have anything that you need to take care off this is the time since you can finally enjoy some R & R. Do you have any plans? Anything I can do to help?"

Gunner looked at Mac and Blade looked at Gunner, "I think I will spend some time working on improving the firepower of the Blue Earth, I think Ringo might even actually like the idea of the Blue Earth being able to actually defend itself."

Ringo began laughing as he walked towards the door, "Yea, give the Blue Earth some real power and we might not even need the two mutant freaks anymore." That was more than enough for Maggie to start walking near him and slapping him so hard he came crashing down on the floor.

"Honestly Ringo you can be such a moron sometimes, think about how the death of Gunner and Blade would affect me and Star for a second. I don't know about you but I think Star would be devastated if anything caused Gunner to die, I know the feeling well."

He slowly got up while rubbing his jaw, "I think I am feeling more pain from that slap than either would you would if these two died, it's not like there aren't any other eligible young men than can make you happier than they can, at least they would be human unlike Blade and Gunner."

That was the final straw for Commander Jameson, "We have an armada of Spider Crabs and quite possibly Teknomen that want nothing less than wipe humanity off this planet, and make us not even worth a footnote in their own history books and what do you do Ringo? Try and get the only two Teknomen that want to defend Earth so angry at our species that they might reconsider saving humanity?"

He walked closer to Gunner and Blade, "From now on, I don't want to hear that anyone has treated Blade or Gunner like that again. Ringo, you are to report to the brig you just lost your right to some time off, maybe a little time in a cell will make you readjust your attitude. Now listen up people, from today onward Gunner and Blade shall be treated as full members of both humanities and the Space Knights. I will not stand for this sort of discriminatory or inflammatory comments made against either one of them."

As Naruto began to work on the new weapon system he and Mac developed for the Blue Earth, something began to make him a bit confused, the whole speech that Commander Jameson made no sense to him, and his action even less so.

Naruto looked at Mac who just finished installing the new quantum blasters on the ship, "Mac I understand Ringo hates me because of my relationship with Star, that much is easy for me to understand. Why did the Commander need to come down to him and say that?"

He began laughing and looked at Naruto who was still working on the side quantum turrets. "Well you see laddie, you might not understand this but Commander Jameson hates discrimination in any form. He is just that sort of a man, so hearing that you two been treated badly just because you come from outer space it rubs him the wrong way."

Naruto finished installing the last piece of gear and looked at him, "But to consider us human? Mac, I am not human, plain and simple, I am a venamoid and nothing anyone says would make it any different. Why would Commander Jameson say Blade or me are members of humanity?"

He got down where he was and walked over to where Naruto was, "Naruto if you aren't human then why do you think Star obviously loves you the way she does? If you aren't human why would you feel the way you do when you are near her? Maybe you are more human than you are willing to realize. Blade certainly accepts his humanity why can't you?"

As he climbed down the ladder he began to think about what Mac said, Blade certainly had a tough time accepting his venamoid nature, that is partially the reason he can't stay in Teknoman form as long as Naruto could.

"I honestly can't answer those questions yet Mac, I just can't for some reason, I guess since I am done with the weapon systems, I can leave you to finish the guidance system calibrations. I think I should go down to the city and get some fresh air, maybe that will help me clear up my mind a little."

Naruto saw the man walk up to him and pat him on the back, "Or maybe you just want an excuse to meet Star down at the city and ask her out on a surprise date. Not a bad idea, maybe even Blade and Maggie can turn it into a double date."

Naruto didn't find what he said funny at all, as he walked down the street he saw a man who was the spitting image of Blade, but Naruto knew Blade was still working on the calibrations of the guidance system for the new weapons that he and Mac installed.

He walked over to the man and looked at him, "Hello Saber, fancy meeting you here. Did Darkon send you or did the Empress did?" The man began to laugh as he looked at him. Suddenly Naruto heard his reply in his mind. _"Why would it make any difference who sent me traitor. I knew you would recognize me the minute you saw me, you were always able to tell us apart."_

Naruto looked at him and he could feel his crystal vibrate, and that meant only one thing, _"It matters because it would tell me your intentions here. From the way you are I am thinking the Empress sent you to eliminate your brother and me, why would you obey her Saber? You know full well that her plan would do our kind more harm than good."_

Saber began to walk away, _"So says you, you and Blade are a pair of human lovers, and you two don't have the stomach to do what is needed for our kind to survive. You see the place I am showing you, Gunner? Good, tell my coward of a twin brother to meet me there and you better be there too. I happen to meet that girlfriend of yours, it would be a pity for you to become a widower even before your actual wedding."_

Naruto could not contain his rage as he heard him say that, _"Damn it, Saber, you leave Star out of this. This is between you and me!"_ That was when he saw Saber turn around and smile that sarcastic smile Naruto hated so much.

" _Temper, temper, Gunner, no need to get so angry with me, just tell my coward of a twin brother where you and he will meet me, and nothing will happen to your pretty little girlfriend or his for that matter. If you don't come I can't guarantee their safety, however. Think about it, nice seeing you again Gunner, see you soon."_

Naruto ran toward the place he could feel Saber had been, the second he met Star he felt such utter relief that she was safe he took her in his arms and kissed her. This earned him some giggling and comments from the women around them, but he didn't care, he was just happy that Saber had done nothing to her. "Not that I mind the kiss Gunner, but why did you feel the need for such a public display of affection? Marking your territory? You know there is no need to do that with me."


End file.
